Culpa
by Evelyn Fiedler
Summary: Todos tenemos algo que nos averguenza admitir. Absolutamente todos. [Reto del foro 'El Reino de Clarines: Mientras tú no sabes nada/Himitsu].


**Disclaimer:** Akagami no Shirayuki Hime **no me pertenece.** Este fic responde al reto _"Mientras tú no sabes nada/Himitsu"_ del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines'.

* * *

Culpa.

Por: Evelyn Fiedler.

Kiki and Zen estaban acompañando a Shirayuki mientras ella y Ryuu finalizaban con las labores del día, en el jardín de la zona este del palacio. Era un día precioso, curiosamente fresco para ser verano y el aroma de las hierbas que los farmaceutas con esmero habían cultivado, llenaba el ambiente.

― ¿No se supone que es el otoño la estación para recolectar? ―pregunta Zen, observando cuidadosamente el proceso llevado a cabo por Shirayuki. Ella, sin levantar la mirada, negó.

―Estas especies solo pueden dejarse en la tierra por cuatro meses, si esperamos al otoño, se estropearán.

Zen se encogió de hombros y se recargó sobre el tronco del árbol que tenía detrás, con libro en mano se preparó para pasar la siguiente media hora sin molestar a su joven…amiga. El ambiente era tan pacífico que en el momento en el que escuchó el alarido, se sobresaltó al punto de dejar caer el libro.

―Es Mitsuhide. ―informó Kiki con el ceño fruncido, antes de emprender la carrera hacia dónde provenía el sonido. Zen y Shirayuki se apresuraron tras ella con expresiones preocupadas; Zen inclusive ya tenía la mano puesta en el mango de la espada, listo para desenvainar.

Sin embargo, al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el susodicho, se encontraron con una peculiar escena.

Kiki estaba de brazos cruzados y expresión molesta, Mitsuhide estaba pálido como una sábana de las habitaciones reales y Obi estaba tendido en el suelo, desternillado de risa. Shirayuki se encogió de hombros, acercándose tentativamente al tembloroso Mitsuhide mientras Zen inspeccionaba a Obi, que aún parecía incapaz de articular palabra.

― ¿Estás bien, Mitsuhide? ―preguntó la pelirroja, esperando algún tipo de reacción que le indicara que andaba mal, pero Kiki fue quien le respondió.

―No te preocupes por él Shirayuki, simplemente se asustó.

― ¿Eh?

―P-pero…el, el, el f-f-fan… ―Mitsuhide parecía estar aún en estado de shock. Kiki frunció el ceño.

―Es bastante deshonroso que el ayudante de su Alteza esté asustado por una historia infantil. ―regañó Kiki con una mirada severa. Mitsuhide se sonrojó levemente.

―…tengo una debilidad con las historias de terror ―comentó el joven a modo de explicación a una perpleja Shirayuki.

Esta sonrió con simpatía. ― ¿Has estado leyendo los nuevos libros de la biblioteca, entonces? ―Mitsuhide, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

―Obi fue quien me contó la historia ayer en la noche, ―dijo él y luego frunció las cejas, echándole una mirada reprochadora al mensajero que, aunque ya no estaba riendo, conservaba la sonrisilla sardónica― y luego le pareció buena idea darme un susto hoy.

Zen no pudo evitar romper en risas también, intercalando entre sostenerse el estómago y apuntar hacia Mitsuhide en burla. Shirayuki, sin embargo, apretó los labios y le lanzó una mirada molesta a Obi y el pobre joven, al verse sujeto de reproche por parte de la pelirroja, automáticamente adoptó una postura de disculpa.

-Eso es bastante taimado de ti, Obi -dijo ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho- No me parece que planear una broma así a alguien como Mitsuhide sea lo correcto. Los amigos no juegan con los temores de los amigos.

Kiki observó con secreto humor la forma en que Shirayuki regañaba a Obi y aunque estaba de acuerdo con la herborista, tampoco podía dejar de reconocer que era un poco cómico, pero no queriendo ser blanco de reproches, se mantuvo callada.

* * *

Los cascos de varios caballos retumbaban en el sendero del bosque que estaban atravesando, en dirección del pequeño pueblo en el que Su Majestad les había informado, se estaba presentando un aumento de cierta planta venenosa, que podría poner en peligro la salud de personas y ganado por igual. Como era usual, Kiki, Mitsuhide y Zen cabalgaban su propio caballo, mientras que Obi y Shirayuki compartían uno, para la mala fortuna de un abiertamente celoso Zen. Sin embargo, así que era como debía ser, pues de ninguna manera un príncipe podía cabalgar con una doncella, a menos que esta fuera su esposa y bueno, eso todavía no era una realidad.

Kiki sabía que antes de finalizar el año, un anuncio sobre ese asunto sería realizado. La actitud sombría de Lord Haruka lo confirmaba.

El viaje pronto llegó a su fin y todos ya con los pies en la tierra entraron al pueblo, Zen y Shirayuki a la cabeza. Los aldeanos les indicaron la locación de los campos donde las plantas estaban multiplicándose de forma anormal.

―No hay rastro de polinización ―murmuró Shirayuki pensativamente, inspeccionando de cerca una de las plantas, de color amarillo muy brillante, con tapabocas y guantes quirúrgicos.

Kiki y Mitsuhide permanecían algunos pasos atrás, cuidadosos de no tocar ninguna planta. La joven noble estaba mirando a la distancia, pensando en el papeleo que tendían al volver a palacio y en que tenía que responder una carta que su padre le había enviado, nuevamente insistiendo en el asunto de escoger esposo. Un suspiro se le escapó de los labios, a veces se preguntaba si sería mejor simplemente cumplir los deseos de Lord Seiran para que dejase de incordiarla cada semana con lo mismo, aunque la verdad sea dicha, no se imaginaba ser la esposa de algún noble anticuado y machista que se horrorizara con su trabajo como ayudante del príncipe.

Tan absorta se encontraba que no notó el momento en el que un ―enorme― grupo de mariposas emergió de una arboleda cercana en un barullo de aleteos y colores. Los ojos de Shirayuki se iluminaron con deleite, mientras que los hombres del grupo sonrieron, todos capaces de apreciar la belleza de la naturaleza en acción.

Solo un miembro del grupo no tuvo reacción alguna.

Shirayuki, que había llegado a la conclusión de que la colonia de mariposas era la responsable de la propagación de las plantas venenosas y que la solución era simplemente plantar algunas otras plantas que neutralizaran el veneno.

Dando por exitosa la misión, herborista y guardián montaron el caballo, seguidos del príncipe, mientras los ayudantes se quedaban atrás, para supervisar los arreglos necesarios concernientes a la salud de los aldeanos, de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Su Majestad.

Ya hacia el final de la tarde, cuando el sol estaba poniéndose y Kiki y Mitsuhide habían finalizado sus encargos, cuando ya estaban listos para marcharse, la colonia de mariposas salió de nuevo, cubriendo el campo de plantas por completo. Un par de ellas, inclusive revoloteó junto a ellos y solo eso bastó para que Mitsuhide, un hombre perceptivo por naturaleza, confirmara lo que en la tarde había sido solo una sospecha.

A diferencia de horas antes, Kiki estaba rígida como una tabla, pálida y una fina película de sudor cubría su frente. Mitsuhide agitó su brazo y las mariposas se alejaron velozmente.

Ninguno dijo nada durante algunos minutos, pero el aire estaba cargado de algo pesado que ambos sabían debían disipar.

Kiki, sorpresivamente, fue quien decidió romper el silencio ―Soy una terrible persona.

Mitsuhide hizo un sonido indistinto con su garganta, pero no dijo nada, esperando a que su compañera continuara.

―…no debí haberte incordiado por lo de las historias de terror, no cuando yo soy más que infantil en ese sentido; es una tontería irracional ―apretó los ojos― Soy una hipócrita y lo siento.

Mitsuhide se encogió de hombros y tomándola del brazo, regresaron hacia los establos del pueblo. Los caballos ya estaban listos y con poca ceremonia los montaron. Kiki no estaba segura de sí su disculpa había sido aceptada, pero años con el joven guerrero le habían enseñado que a veces el silencio era suficiente. Tal vez esa era una de esas.

Estaban ya llegando a los límites de Clarines, cuando un sonido ahogado entre risa y tos la hizo mirar hacia atrás. Su compañero estaba casi morado del esfuerzo de contener lo que evidentemente era una carcajada. Kiki lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque internamente se preparó para recibir el rechazo de la burla.

El sonoro estruendo de la risa no se hizo esperar, pero sin embargo, fue corto. Kiki, con expresión de piedra, observó a Mitsuhide aproximarse, sosteniendo las riendas del caballo con una sola mano.

―Los amigos no se burlan de los miedos de los amigos, ¿verdad? , ―Las palabras de Shirayuki parecían una mofa y Kiki, a la defensiva se preparó a revirar, pero Mitsuhide no había terminado aún― La cosa es Kiki, pienso que ya cruzamos la frontera de la amistad hace mucho, ¿no? Tal vez la burla sea apropiada en otro tipo de relaciones.

Y siguió de largo, galopando hasta que se perdió de vista. Kiki permaneció allí, estancada, un largo rato, considerando que tal vez su padre recibiría una respuesta distinta a la originalmente planeada.

* * *

 **Okay, espero que les haya gustado. Una idea que hacía tiempo quería explorar.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a mi hermana, que me ayudó a ordenar el desarrollo y a las chicas del foro por su apoyo.**

 **~Eve.**


End file.
